


baby i'm gonna drink you in like oxygen

by booksteaandcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Ashton, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship love, Innocent Luke, Lashton - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Protective Ashton, Smut, Underage Luke, Underage Sex, Virgin Luke, cute I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksteaandcake/pseuds/booksteaandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bad boy ashton has taken young luke hemmings under his wing. it's kind of a surprise when they sleep together... but also not a surprise at all. </p>
<p>
  <em>'“I’m not wrecking you.” Ashton scoffed, “I’m going to take care of you.”'<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby i'm gonna drink you in like oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad but it's 3.30am and i am tired but felt like writing something so here ya go. i hope it's at least okay though, everyone loves a bit of lashton right? c': 
> 
>  
> 
> title: house on fire by sia

Ashton smiled as he watched the considerably younger Luke Hemmings cough, inhaling smoke burnt his lungs. There was something about it, he just loved to watch the little blue eyed angel choking on smoke, getting drunk too fast. Not because he thought it was funny or anything, he just liked being reminded of how innocent and sweet his friend was. It was a strange friendship - Ashton corrupted him, that was a fact. But they became friends when Ashton still went to school with Luke and he stopped him from getting beaten up, and then Luke just always wanted to hang out. Even if hanging out meant doing things his mother would never approve of. 

 

“Shouldn’t you get back to school?” Ashton chuckled, taking the cigarette from Luke’s hand and placing it between his own lips, talking with it hanging from his mouth.  

 

“No.” Luke said quickly, “I want to stay with you.” 

 

Shaking his head fondly, Ash didn’t try to change Luke’s mind. It wasn’t his place to, and truly he was glad. He enjoyed spending time with Luke. 

 

“Come on, let’s go back to my place then.” He said, turning around before Luke got a chance to respond and walking down the road, in the direction of his house. His mother wouldn’t be home for a while. They walked in comfortable silence, Ashton smoking still and Luke thinking about the bullies at school and how he was so lucky that he had Ash to care for him. He always worried though, that Ashton only saw him as a little brother or something, because the feelings Luke had for the older boy were definitely  _ not  _ brotherly. 

 

They stopped in the kitchen to grab some snacks, Ashton got some beers from the fridge knowing nobody would notice if they were gone before leading the way upstairs to his room. Almost immediately Luke slumped down onto the bed, staring up at the now familiar ceiling. He spent plenty of time hiding away from the outside world in this little room. Ash knew about the bullies, of course he did - they would only get worse after he left school. They just didn’t say much about it, he just let Luke come over whenever. Without asking if he wanted it, Ashton rolled Luke a blunt, passing it to him wordlessly. 

 

“Light me up.” Luke said, his voice shaking a little. It always shook, he smoked weed plenty of times and he had done drugs a lot harder, but it still made him slightly nervous. A good nervous, though. It exhilarated him, rebelling against his mum who didn’t pay attention to him, being ‘cool’ enough to hang out with bad boy Ashton Irwin - nobody else at school had been able to do that. As Ash leaned over, flame of his lighter blazing, the two boys held eye contact for just a moment longer than normal friends would. The gaze held unspoken love and fondness. They barely ever even said it, but they  _ did  _ love one another. Luke just believed Ashton was a high guy who let people hang around with him and wasn’t harsh to them, but he never really thought Ashton  _ really  _ cared about him. He was just someone who wouldn’t leave. 

 

Once the room was hazy with smoke, though, and their veins buzzed with fiery alcohol and weed made their minds and their hearts want to be honest, Ashton moved closer to Luke. 

“I love you, you know?” 

 

Luke’s face flamed and he frowned, confused. “Are you sure?”

 

Ashton laughed loudly, “Of course I’m sure. Why would I not be?” 

 

Luke didn’t answer. He just sat up and without thinking about anything else, he leaned forwards and pressed his lips almost roughly to the older boy’s, his tongue dancing and his breaths speeding up. When they broke apart, he lifted a finger to his mouth, it tingled slightly. He furrowed his brow. 

 

“Did I…”

 

“Yeah.” Ashton murmured. 

 

Then he swiftly took Look by the waist and directed him to his lap, so that the younger boy was straddling him. They kissed again, this time for longer. It was more heated, more corrupting to their thoughts. They were barely thinking straight as it was thanks to being high and drunk, but this kissing was like a different drug. They had resisted for so long and now that they had done it a few times… well, Luke felt an addiction coming along. 

 

“Wait,” Ashton said breathily when Luke started to fumble with the buttons of his school shirt. He was embarrassed by how breathless he was - he looked weak and in love, not tough and… well, not in love. “Are you sure?”

 

“What?” Luke asked dumbly, blinking his eyes. 

 

“Um. Do you want to… sleep together?” 

 

“Oh. Yes.” Luke replied, his voice was almost flat because he couldn’t believe Ashton was actually asking him.  _ Did he want to?  _ It’s all he had been dreaming about for the past two years. “I do.” 

 

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic.” Ashton whispered, but he smiled wider as his lips moved to touch Luke’s neck, lightly brushing across the skin where he could just sense that the boy was sweet. 

 

“I really really am.” Luke said, and that time Ash believed him. “I want you to wreck me. I want you to fuck me into the sheets…”

 

“I’m not wrecking you.” Ashton scoffed, “I’m going to take care of you.”

 

That was kind of a surprise to Luke, that Ashton would  _ take care  _ of him as they fucked. He bit his lip… maybe Ashton did really love him. He wasn’t just some pathetic little boy. 

 

“Okay.” He found himself agreeing, nodding his head. Lifting his hands again, he continued the process of unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Ashton took in Luke’s body and started placing kisses across every bit of exposed skin his lips could find, over his stomach and his chest and his neck.  

 

“Have you…?” He asked as he moved back slightly to allow Luke to take off his trousers and boxers. 

 

“No.” Luke whispered, and his voice trembled again. 

 

_ Fuck,  _ Ashton thought to himself,  _ he is so innocent.  _

 

“Promise me this is what you want.” Ashton demanded gently, but he was already getting up from his bed and going to get lube and a condom. 

 

“I promise. I want it so bad.”

 

“Okay.” was all Ashton responded, and the tip of his tongue lightly wet his lips. His throat was getting dry because  _ god  _ he had wanted to see Luke like this for so long but he had never wanted to ask, he didn’t want to take advantage. But now his eyes gratefully roamed over the pale teenage boy. He was fit for a sixteen year old, he worked out clearly. He was already positioned, lying on his stomach on the sheets, but Ashton could see that his dick wasn’t small. It wasn’t exactly massive but it was bigger than the average sixteen year old. That made him think again… he was nineteen. Could he get into trouble for this? He shook that thought off though, biting his lip hungrily. 

 

“Baby this will hurt.” He said quietly, not sure where the nickname came from but he liked the way it felt as it rolled off of his tongue, he liked the way it sounded. 

 

“I know.” Luke said, voice cracking. “But I’d rather it be you than anyone else.”

 

_ Me too,  _ Ashton thought. He hadn’t really acknowledged it but he was always thinking about how jealous he would be if Luke got a boyfriend or a girlfriend, how he wanted to be the only one Luke wanted and loved. He had always just sort of pushed it aside as caring friend feelings but this was more. This was lust and love and passion and desire. He was nervous though. The thought of hurting Luke terrified him.  _ That  _ is what was confusing Luke. He could sense the nerves himself, and it surprised him. Ashton always seemed so devil may care, he didn’t seem like the type of guy who would fall in love and take care of you during sex but he was glad. He had thought he wanted to be wrecked, but this was much better. He released a breath of relief when he felt something weighing down the bed, Ashton was now back by him, their skin brushing. 

 

“Okay.” Ashton said gently, lubing his fingers. “Luke, tell me if you want me to stop. I’m going to stretch you so that it doesn’t hurt as much.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

The younger boy closed his eyes tightly, he had touched himself  _ there  _ before but he wasn’t exactly good at it, and Ashton had such long fingers they pretty much brushed against his prostate immediately. He let out a small whimper, feeling pathetic, but he didn’t care. It did hurt, he wouldn’t deny that, but it started to feel good when Ashton began scissoring his fingers. It took a while but soon the strange ache turned to pleasure, hot pleasure brewing wildly in Luke’s stomach. When Ashton removed his fingers, it was weird - Luke was relieved at the release but also he felt suddenly empty, he needed the older boy inside of him immediately. 

 

“Ash.” He pleaded weakly. 

 

“I know.” Ashton replied as he quickly lubed up his dick too, massaging it in, eyes on Luke the whole time because  _ god  _ the little angel looked  _ so fucking good,  _ spread out on the bed, looking so needy. “I know baby. This’ll… tell me if it hurts.” 

 

His fingers gradually tightened their hold as he gripped onto Luke’s waist, lifting him slightly so that it was easier for him to enter. His dick had only entered a little but Luke sharply inhaled a breath. He didn’t say anything though, just held in his gasp for a very long time. Ashton stayed still, paused, but then entered a little more. That time Luke let out a moaning whimper, and it sounded so fucking  _ beautiful  _ even though it was one of ache. 

 

“I know.” Ashton soothed, “It’ll be better soon.” 

 

And slowly it was. Eventually it turned from ache and discomfort to a feeling of wonder that went straight to Luke’s head. As the older boy sped up, it gradually got better and better. Luke was a virgin and he was horny as fuck so naturally it didn’t take long for him to climax. He moaned and nearly  _ cried _ it felt so good and so right and he had waited so long for this. Ashton kept whispering with a heavy voice,  _ baby you’re so tight, so ready for me…  _

Luke came first, making a mess on the sheets as his hands tightly tangled into the duvet, holding on to it as if to balance himself, but Ashton didn’t care about the mess. He let his fingers run through Luke’s beautiful blonde hair, his hand felt the smoothness of the other boy’s skin and it all felt so good, it all felt like a little burst of heaven.

 

“So beautiful.” He sighed, as Ashton too released himself. Luke wished he could feel the warmth spreading through him, and just knew that that would happen soon. This had to happen again. Ashton pulled out, removing his condom quickly and placing it in the bin. When he turned back around, Luke was lying on his side, Ashton could see him fully. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous.” He said, his voice cracked for what felt like the millionth time. 

 

Luke giggled. Ashton was usually so guarded, but today he seemed vulnerable and emotional and it was nice. 

 

“You’re gorgeouser.”

 

“That is not a word.” Ashton scoffed with a roll of his eyes, but he grinned as he sat back down on the bed. They were both naked but Luke didn’t care as he clambered into the older boy’s lap, snuggling into his tanned chest. 

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, “That was…”

 

“Amazing.” Ashton finished. 

  
“Yep.” Luke sighed, “Amazing.”


End file.
